Araknei
Personality/Behavior Araknei at their core have a superiority complex in which they believe themselves to be the dominant species of the world and at the top of the food chain. Other than a shared sense of vanity and ego, there are countless variations in behavior, especially among those who choose to live on their own apart from those of their own kind. Much like the Naga, they tend to rely more on instinct and primal desires rather than logic but seem to have a better balance between the two natures. At their core however they are far more sensual and alluring, indulging in the pleasures of life by way of the various "playmates" they aquired, usually against their wills. Description/Biology From the waist up, Araknei bare the same beautiful forms as those of the High or Dark Elves, except with a soft lavender skin tone, four red eyes and hair colors that run in the range of deep reds, purple or black. Males and females alike have very slender, feminine forms and the males tend to be somewhat androgynous. From the waist down they bare the shape of an oversized black widow with 8 graceful, slender spider legs. "Greater Araknei" are a bit larger and have an extra set of arms (no one completely understands why or how this occurs). Climate/Terrain Underground or Deep Forests Territories The nexus of Araknei society is a communal nest located underground beneath the Forbidden Woods of the Neutral Territory. However, many choose to live on their own and can be found really anywhere across the land from hidden nests in caves or forests to living openly among other Fae that would accept them. Society The primary communal nest beneath the Forbidden Woods was only brought into existence by way of the Araknei's service under the Dark Lord Varagoss as a matter of convenience. Before that time, all Araknei were solitary creatures and only met for the purpose of mating or certain shared cultural events and celebrations. Now knowing in the aftermath of Varagoss that they would now be seen as pariah's among the Fae and in many cases persecuted for their crimes, they realized that safety in numbers until one was prepared enough to venture out on their own was the best option. Modern Araknei live under the rule of a Queen, chosen out of mutual respect and admiration for their wisdom as well as ruthlessness that oversee's most matters of significance that cannot be resolved by other Araknei on their own (most are naturally independent and self sufficient and will only turn to the Queen under the most dire of circumstances). They are a very machiavellian society, each one always seeking to use deceit, cunning and immoral diplomacy to improve their social standing as the belief that they are the dominant species also often comes with each one believing that they themselves are a superior among their own kind. So as a functional society, only shared common interests serve to unite them in the absense of any truly selfless loyalty, although they can still respect each other for their particular abilities or talents even if they don't always admit it out loud. Species Relations Araknei have one of the most unusual and varied opinion of other races; often times simultaneously loving and hating such "lesser" creatures for various reasons all their own. Some will see them as little more than livestock, others see them more as playthings or toys while a very few may even find something to be redeemed in such poor unfortunate individuals worthy of their influence. For all intensive purposes, the main use other Fae hold is as a food source (blood) and a target for the lustfully sadistic tendencies they developed through their exposure to Varagoss. The communal nest oddly enough was designed partly to provide generous and lavish accomidations for extended guests who are treated very well during their stay apart from the regular feedings and extended periods of sexual activity and tickle torture. For this reason many Fae stricken with the "Masochist of Varagoss" curse will seek out the Araknei communal nest in the hopes of becoming a permanent fixture, finding the promise of such a life to be the definiton of heaven. They do appear to show a form of mutual respect with Naga, seem to be disinterested in the Bodach and are cordial with their cousins the Aranea, seeing them as less fortunate relatives of a lesser bloodline. Gender Relations/Roles Males and females are equally arrogant and vain but don't comprehend the idea of gender roles within society and find the way other cultures categorize each others worth by gender to be curious and amusing. This is also because they haven't been a society long enough to instill such social norms. Love/Courtship Originally, Araknei would simply meet during the mating season, pair off with ones who they found aesthetically pleasing, mate and then return to their homes without so much of a handful of words spoken. But in the modern era when remaining in contact with each other for the sake of prolonging the species safety, the curious idea of true love and affection began to make itself known. As an inherently dominant species, the idea of love is usually equated with the uncomfortable sensation of weakness and vulnerability it posesses so many have difficulty with it, often times despising the one who made them feel such a way. Every so often however, when two meet that see enough of themselves in their mate (and they do love themselves after all) they will pair off and forge surprisingly long romances. The ones that don't last usually occur when they learn of aspects of their mate that they dislike, souring the entire experience but the ones that do are surprisingly passionate and selfless. While exceedingly rare, a romantic couple may be found sharing a single nest and working together to torment and play with their victims. Sex Every Araknei as confident as they appear, as some degree of insecurity regarding their sexual potency and as such they commit everything they are to the dirty deed, determine to prove themselves to be the pinnacle of passion and lust. For those who have been captured by an Araknei, they are in for the ride of their lives as the Araknei goes above and beyond to drive them over the edge of desire based on whatever particular technique the Araknei happens to favor (some may be more sensual and affectionate while others far more aggressive and cruel). Amongst their own kind, they've been known to be openly sexual with one another for the purpose of leisure or stress release. A loving couple however spend a great deal of their time pleasuring each other, practically kept in a state of perpetual bliss at all times unless eating, sleeping, engaged in a hunt or working together to pleasure shared prey. Birthrights :::'Webbing: '''Araknei can create vast and complex systems of webbing to both hold their captured prey or as a means of constructing their homes. This material is as strong as steal and and will retain its strength for many years before falling apart. :::'Venom: '''The bite of the Araknei can deliver a powerful nerve toxin that hampers movement, decreases strength yet is also highly euphoric and a natural aphrodisiac. This allows them to put their prey into a very agreeable, weakened state before being brought back to their lairs. Favored Class Most Araknei operate far outside the norms of normal society and as such don't really ackowledge specialized roles, usually the most well versed and skilled among them combine aspects of Mage, Ranger and Rogue together. They practice a type of "spider magic" all their own that combines abilities from various magic schools, and are masters of traversing the wild and moving stealthily as they hunt their prey. Combat Araknei are ambush predators for the most part, drawing in their target and then quickly moving in for the kill. In open combat they will lay in wait, analyzing the situation or perhaps trying to distract them with pleasant conversation or seductive behavior as they plan their next move, flying into action with blinding speed and attacking with both webbing and razor sharp talons.